A momentary sparkle
by Aijja
Summary: Slash. At last the things start to get more complicated than before. KimmurielDrizzt, OCKimmuriel. Sequal to No Man Has. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A momentary sparkle

Author: Aijja (aijjuli in Drizzt/Kimmuriel, OC/Kimmuriel

Rating: T+

Summary: slash. At last the things start to get more complicated than before.

A/N Ok.. so doesn't like me. I don't understand what is wrong with it because my stories come up with something I haven't written. Some parts of my text just disappeared into thin air… or in the darkness of the internet.. better luck with this one…

A/U: Sequal to No Man Has. I like this.. Kimmuriel is getting a little ooc… But it will have to do.. I like him being the bottom.. evil laughter

Oh. And the OC is really small piece of… Ain't telling you… It will come clear.. But he doesn't have a big role.

They slept. Deeply. It was Ok but I ain't even trying to accept the fact that I'm ignored. The room was dark, but it was expected, and I found what I was looking for after a little bit of searching. A feather. It must have come from their thick cover. I think I was grinning wickedly as I lifted the edge of their cover and… started tickling. Yea, I know that it was a little bit childish but the opportunity was too good to waste 'cause of morals. The foot kicks a little and what is then better than to continue? In the end he kicks me in the face… That ought to hurt… I cursed quietly and continued the merciless tickling… This time from behind the ear and from the neck. At last he sits up and glares at me, though still sleepily… Heh.. I grin. Then..

"Aargh!!!"

That should teach him..

¨

_Normal POV_

Kimmuriel massaged his lower back, glaring venomously at the dwarf who laughed good heartedly at him at the opposite side of the room. Drizzt had woken up by his shriek and was now also looking at his friend both with annoyance and amusement.

"_That dwarf of yours makes me crazy."_ Kimmuriel seethed and stood up, after throwing a pillow at the dwarf. Drizzt smiled apologetically and followed with his eyes as the other drow searched his trousers from the floor.

"Bruenor… Was there a special reason for this wake up or are you just your own mean self?"

"A reason. All thought I love to annoy the hell out of him," the dwarf pointed at Kimmuriel with his thick thumb," We need to leave. If you recall Lady Alustriel has summoned us to her and we need to be hasty if we want to get to her in time." Drizzt mumbled something in return in which Bruenor guessed that he had indeed forgotten. Kimmuriel glared poisonously at the dwarf during this.

"I'm leaving you too alone but the darned elf should be with us in a short time." Bruenor left closing the door behind his wide back. Drizzt sat and watched while Kimmuriel dressed. He moved a little awkwardly but the stuff on the floor and the happenings of last night were enough to explain this. Drizzt grinned. At last he had managed to top the other. But not after a heated struggling and fight and a little bit of serious discussion. And it was all worth it. Sighing Drizzt stretched and slipped his feet from under the covers on the floor. Kimmuriel sat beside him struggling to get his boots on. The ranger put his arm across the others shoulders and pulled the other partially in his lap. Kimmuriel looked at him from his comfy spot.

"_Again a weird attack of tenderness_?" Drizzt didn't answer but instead kissed the psionicist tenderly. Kimmuriel's hand sneaked itself in Drizzt's white locks hungrily demanding for more. Drizzt gave in and deepened the kiss. Time went by but neither of them really noticed it. Eventually they had to come up with some air but Kimmuriel still held his position.

Wondering to himself as he rubbed the others fine neck and shoulders he realized that they both seemed content just to be in each others company. The sex centered relationship had changed in to a much more complicated one. But right now, with Kimmuriel, completely relaxed Kimmuriel, here in his arms he didn't want anything else. But situations like this were less common than they should have been. As Rai'guy dead and Jarlaxle gods know where Kimmuriel had to run the whole Bregan D'aerthe. Drizzt sighed and kissed the silky haired head in his lap.

"_We ought to go. They are expecting me and perhaps you are expected too." _ He kissed the head one more time before pushing thepsionicist out of his lap to the floor. Kimmuriel mumbled something agreeing and stood up beginning to search for his tunic. Still quiet they both dressed.

At the door Drizzt was stopped by the other drow who hugged Drizzt from behind resting his head against the rangers shoulder.

"_Do you want me to come to you while you're on your journey?_" Kimmuriel asked quietly. Drizzt thought a moment and then shook his head.

"_No. I don't think they would appreciate it. But three weeks isn't such a long time. You should survive it_." he tried to joke a little but Kimmuriels answer was so quiet that even another drow couldn't catch it. Kimmuriel whispered again and this time he heard it.

"_Don't forget me_." Before Drizzt had time to ask what he meant the psionicst was gone. Muddled Drizzt stood in the doorway until a croup of loud dwarfs went by towards the dining hall. Sighing for the umpteenth time Drizzt came out from his room and headed also towards the dining hall

A/U so what did you think? I am not going to upload this if I don't got feedback…


	2. Flying thoughts

Kimmuriel walked around and around in his room. His boots lay beneath the bed and his shirt had fallen to the floor from its original spot on top of the bed. His only clothing were white trousers which made a strong contrast to coal-black skin.

His pacing stopped only for a moment so that he could kick the foot of his bed. Like it had been the fault of a poor lifeless object what he had done. This insane idea was of course rewarded with a sharp pain. Kimmuriel hopped on one foot for a while and rubbing his toe until the pain was almost gone. Cursing even louder he sat on his bed and put his face in his hands. 

A slight knock from the door woke him up from his dark thoughts and the current leader of Bregan D'aerth jumped on his feet being ready again for everything that might happen.

"Kim, may I come in? It's Adrein." Kimmuriel sighed and spoke a command word for the door to open. It opened and one of his lieutenants came in.

"Thanks, " the young male drow said as he slipped inside and locking the door after him. Kimmuriel let hm do this, only a pointing about the stupid nick name, because the other was the closest to having a friend. Besides the other was a master with swords so he couldn't be much of a problem if things started to get in the wrong way. Slightly self-conscious about the 'mess' in the room he threw his shirt to the chair in front of his bench. Then he waited as the younger seated himself beside him.

"You all right? Stupid question, I know, but I heard that that thug could be quite violent. I still don't understand how you accepted his deal." The younger of the two asked, anger evident in his voice. Kimmurel just sneered and shook his head

"I am always all right, as you put it, don't start doubting me. Pain is more about the insides of the mind than about body. And besides I knew what I was getting in to and we have him under a constant surveillance."

"You inserted the spell then?" Adrein asked eagerly. They had tried for a long time to make that wizard reveal some critical information about one of the lower houses. The catch was that he was kind of perverted. And had set his eyes on Kimmuriel. With his words:

"_I would be one of the few to actually fuck a psionicist!"_ Kimmuriel, to great surprise of all of them had agreed. 

"You doubt me that much? Maybe I should have considered your promotion to my lieutenant more carefully." Kimmuriel muttered darkly. Adrein smirked and leaned closer to his boss licking his neck. 

"I wouldn't say actually doubting. More like worrying. I mean, what are you going to say to Drizzt?" Kimmuriel tensed up and turned his head to look coldly at the other.

"Stop that. I haven't got any intends to tell him anything. I'm absolutely sure that he doesn't like anything I do while I'm not with him, hence I don't talk about it." The psionicist got up and walked to his table. The room was completely silent for a couple of minutes. 

"You going up again?" the swordsman asked and stood also up. Kimmuriel shook his head. Adrein smiled, pleased with the decision. He walked to the smaller drow and pulled him into a tight embrace. Kimmuriel growled and hit the other in the stomach with his elbow. It didn't help though as Adrein was wearing an armor thus it surely hurt Kimmuriel more than the other.

"Good. You are aware that if you ever grow tired of the renegade I will always welcome you to my bed." Adrein whispered and kissed the others ear. The psionicist, however, snorted and wiggled himself away from the other. 

"I have problems enough already so I really don't need you constantly hitting on me. Besides I'm not in need to getting laid. You, however, I advice to find a lover. You're getting way too horny," Kimmuriel snapped.

"That's what you think," Adrein laughed and pulled the other, again, to his embrace. 

"Ah…" Kimmuriel muttered when he felt something hard being pressed to his backside.. 

"Aah…" He replied again when wet and hot mouth attached itself to his tender neck.. 

"Ah… Maybe you are right… I need some changes now and then…" Kimmuriel sighed when a relatively large hand made its way to his pants while the other was making, a rather effective statement, on his chest. 

"Glad you realized it… Now…" Both the hands slipped back to slim waist and, in an blink of an eye, Kimmuriel sat on his desk Adreins head on his neck. 

-- How this happened?—Was the last coherent thought before all reasonable thoughts flew out of his mind. With them an image of Drizzt disappeared to the back of his head. 


	3. What is going on?

Author: Aijja (aijjuli in Momentary Sparkle

Fandom: Forgotten Realms

Pairing: Drizzt/Kimmuriel, OC/Kimmuriel

Rating: T

Summary: slash. At last the things start to get more complicated than before.

A/N Now the Third chapter!!! Thank you so much who have bothered themselves to reply to this. I love you.

A little explanation for the chapter two… I felt like it. I love Kimmuriel acting a little cough sluttish.. Besides he is a drow.

Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and review. More so 'cause chapter four doesn't exist yet. I have it my mind but haven't got the time, nor spirit, to finish it..

I love you all who write feedback!! I need your energy to continue!

**Third**

**What is going on?**

**When you have waited for something long enough you tend to forget all of the negative things about them. **

Drizzt grimaced as he pulled Twinkle out of the dead orc. Why on earth these things never learned? The ranger was beginning to feel slightly annoyed at the almost constant attacking near the Mithril Hall. And more so, towards Bruenor, who took every possible chance to fight.

"Drizzt! Are you okay?" Catti-brie asked as she ran to him her red hair shining in the light of the setting sun. Drizzt grimaced again. The girl, now a woman, still didn't see that no mere orc could slay him. In some things she was as stubborn as the dwarfs that raised her. 

"Yes, I'm fine… you should worry more about Bruenor…" his speech was stopped as the dwarf in question hit him over the head. 

"What about me, eh? Ya saying I'm old, elf?" The king of the dwarfs asked standing with his arms crossed and looking annoyed. . 

"Yes. You should spend more time inside the Mithril Hall leading your people from there than spent almost all of your time fighting with little pests like these." Drizzt replied to the old dwarf. This was an old argument between them and it could have escalated if not for Wulfgar who came to interrupt them. 

"Drizzt. We know you are worried about that drow but you shouldn't argue with us. It's not our fault."

"And what do you no about anything?" Drizzt mumbled and turned, intending to go back to Mithril Hall. Catti-brie stepped few quick steps and locked his friend into a tight embrace. 

"I understand… I know how it feels to wait and wait but you have to remember that he is really a drow. So it could take a lot of time before he comes back up here. A lot longer than he might have said to you." The young woman said gently to her friend. – If he comes back at all — she continued in her thoughts. It wasn't a secret that you couldn't really trust a drow. 

"Yeah… You are probably right… But it still doesn't mean that I couldn't worry!" 

"You're right it doesn't but I don't think he would abandon you." – Not so guietly anyway…--- Drizzt smiled a little at her not knowing her real thoughts.

"I'm sorry. This must annoy you… "She smiled at him and relished him from her embrace. 

"Of course it does but every one must have one of their bad days once in a while… This is yours." Catti-brie grinned very dwarfishly. Drizzt's smile brightened and he turned around starting to run. His friends watched amused, knowing what aided their friends steps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The room was empty and nothing there could give it away if Drizzt's lover had been there or not. Sighing deeply the drow sat at his bed. Now he felt foolish after running here like his tail was on fire. And Kimmuriel even hadn't come. He hadn't sat here waiting for him, rousing from his spot from the bed and encircling his arms around Drizzt's shoulders or waist, whichever mood he was in. Grimacing, he thought of ways to explain his rampage through the Mithril Hall. Well he couldn't be bothered by it now. He would just let them think whatever they wanted.

Suddenly he felt very tired and angry. Purple eyes watched as ink black hands curled in to fists. Tiredly he sank to sit on his bed, throwing his head against that of his bed. Slowly he uncurled his hands and soon he was asleep.

In his dream he ran again. That if he wanted to reach someone or run away from something he didn't know. It felt like he existed only to run, nothing else mattered. The scenery changed all the time. Sometimes he ran in the deep caves of the Underdark sometimes in the desert near Calimbort. Within moments he realized he ran across all the places he had been during his life. But others, friends or foes, he did not detect. Slowly his running slowed and enjoying it he fell into darkness, not ever to be suffering again. 

Opening his eyes Drizzt saw another drows face in front of his. Startled he went to his weapons until he recognized the familiar face of Kimmuriel. The others face was solemn, there was no happiness at seeing Drizzt. 

"Kim!" Drizzt stuttered and pulled the others face to his in to a deep kiss. The psionist enjoyed the kiss for awhile before retreating reluctantly. 

"I'm sorry, but I have had a little difficulties. Even now when I'm here only because I had to come… Do you know that you haunt my thoughts? I can have no peace from you." Kimmuriel muttered sat on his knees in front Drizzt. The ranger jumped from his seat and pushed the smaller drow on to his back, sitting on his hips.

"You're the one to talk! Do you have any idea just how worried I have been? You were supposed to visit me ages ago! But you never came! And now when you finally decide to show up you're just…"

"I had to come now! They are coming to get you…" Kimmuriel interrupted harshly. 

Drizzt stared in to deep, red eyes, which were filled with seriousness.

"What are you talking about?"

Kimmuriel bit his lower lip before whispering, voice filled with respect towards something greater than himself.

_**"Errtu…"**_


	4. In the room

Author: Aijja (aijjuli in Momentary Sparkle

Fandom: Forgotten Realms

Pairing: Drizzt/Kimmuriel, OC/Kimmuriel

Rating: T

Summary: slash. At last the things start to get more complicated than before.

A/N Now the fourth chapter. This is something completely different.

Huge thanks to all of you who have bothered to reply.

Reply more, I love you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a room.

There's a room with a bookshelf.

There's a room with a bookshelf and a red armchair.

There's a room with a bookshelf and a red armchair and a big window.

There's a room with a bookshelf and a red armchair and a big window which is shattered.

In the middle of the room there were burnt runes in a circle.

In the middle of the room, in the middle of the burnt runes of a circle, there was a burnt corpse.

Fifteen miles from the room with the bookshelf, red armchair, shattered window, burnt runes and a burnt corpse a deadly demon flew towards north.

A much longer distance away Drizzt stared mouth open wide at drow who just had named one of his greater fears.

"What did you just say?" he asked, voice wavering just a bit. Kimmuriel sighed.

"What did you just hear? I said Errtu. Or has it not reached through your lusty mind?" Kimmuriel asked bitingly getting some of his composure back.

Drizzt was taken aback. It was a long time ago when Kimmuriel had last time said anything alike to what he was saying right now. But then never had the situation been alike to this. But what was the situation like this?

"Kimmuriel, what exactly have you been talking about? I mean there still are many decades to Errtus release from his captivity…How could he be here?" Drizzt exclaimed.

He really didn't want to believe Kimmuriel's words. Twice he had battled against Errtu and twice he had won but both times it had nearly been the other way around.

Kimmuriel sat up so they were face to face.

"He doesn't need to be here to make a hell of your life. I'm not getting real facts of what is happening but YOU are the center of it. I'm sorry… I come here and stutter about some danger and I'm not even completely certain what and how and when will it happen…"

Kimmuriel was silenced with a deep kiss.

"Thank you, Kim. I appreciate this. I appreciate you. I promise you I will be more careful."

He kissed the other drow again softly. Then a quite wicked gleam came to his eyes.

"Want me to show you how appreciating I am." Drizzt asked before pushing the lither male to his back beginning to kiss him throughout. Kimmuriel smiled in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the muscular back.

He likes this so much more than those bastards in Underdark, except… He stopped the

Thought there and began to fight for dominance against Drizzt. There was limit to how much he bottomed.

"So the blasted drow came?" Bruenor asked as his daughter came to sit beside the red bearded and haired dwarf. The woman nodded. Indeed Drizzt's lover had come. And now Catti-brie didn't now if she should be happy or not. Drizzt was in better mood after this but on the other hand she knew that he would be hurt in the end. It always was like it. Kimmuriel was drow. It couldn't end well. But Drizzt had kept his mind about his lover; he wouldn't leave him for easing Catti-bries worried mind. Or so he claimed.

And deep inside her she knew the reason.

Drizzt was, and would probably be for the rest of his life deeply in love with the dangerous, cold psionist

Deep inside the land, miles under and away from Mithrill hall a drow was chained to stone. He hadn't wasted his energy to trying to get free from them; he was far too smart to do that. He knew there was much more painful things to come and he would need all of his strength to survive them. And keep his mind from going insane.


End file.
